Spellbound
by sweetheaventears slim shady
Summary: All Natsu know is fighting and eating. Now Gray has challenged him for new match. Now its a mission given to Lucy to stop him by doing whatever it takes. Even it means playing little seductive tricks on our poor dragon slayer..


It was quite in the guildhall. Lucy looked around for her partner. She needs to do more job because her rent was due.

Where is he?

She looked around for happy and Natsu.

"Love rival" suddenly Juvia's voice came from behind her.

"Juvia?" Lucy wasn't sure what the water maze wanted.

"It hurt my pride but I know only you can help me." Juvia looks at Lucy in the eyes with utmost pride.

"Sure tell me." Lucy gave her large big smile.

"It's about my Darling Gray."

"I already told you there is nothing between me and him. Juvi-" but Lucy was cut in between by Juvia.

"I know it's not that much of to think because you can not complete with Juvia anyway. But the topic is last night my darling Gray was seriously hurt while brawling a demon in dracilla and when he came back Wendy helped him." Juvia's voice was full with concern and pain.

" He will be ok don't worry. "Lucy tried to sooth her. She can see Juvia's life revolves around Gray. Poor girl was always in stress if something happens to Gray.

" The problem is Natsu." Juvia points out.

" Huh? " Lucy was clueless now.

" This morning when Wendy heal my Darling Gray then happy and Natsu came. And as we all know the thick head he is sometimes. He challenged my beloved Gray sama. I know only you can put some sense in him. Because my Darling needs rest." Juvia looked at the healing room behind them on the opposite of master Makarov office.

" Don't worry nothing will happen. You take care of Gray. I'll stop Natsu." Lucy gave her small smile and turned back to find Fire dragon slayer. She knew he was an idiot who don't know about anything else rather than fighting but she needs to stop him.

It's been two hours since she searched for him everywhere when she bumps into Gildart who told him about that happy and Natsu left for his house.

Lucy walked to the house it was in the middle of the jungle with cat like wooden board on the entrance with happy and his name on it. She spotted Happy outside.

"Where is Natsu tell me Happy." Lucy was not in mood of playing.

"He is working out since morning and telling about beating Gray's ass in competition." he told her. Happy was packing his sack on his back and going to fish with fishing rod.

"Wanna join Lucy even you are pathetic in fishing I'm ready to teach and share with you." He offered her generously.

"No thanks alot cat." she hissing at him. He really pisses her off.

"Take care." He waved and left for the fishing in the nearby river.

Lucy looked at the house he is inside. Here goes nothing. She just have to stop him from destruction and causing mayhem because he just loves fighting and destroying things.

"Natsu!" Lucy called pulling off her jacket and laying it on the table by the door as I entered inside.

"Upstairs!" He called from somewhere deeper in the house. Lucy smiled he was really like a kid. She remembers from past days he was sort of also flirting with her and compliments on her makeup and dress. She doesn't want to know how he learns about it. But she was glad they were proceeding somewhere. We'll what you expect from a guy who all can think about is food and fighting.

"Natsu ?" Lucy asked in question as she saw him hanging upside down from rafters from the ceiling truss.

"What are you doing up there?"

"Right now I'm enjoying the view. Nice shirt." He winked at her. Lucy looked at her shirt and immediately crossed her arms over her low-cut long sleeve shirt. Natsu chuckled and jumped down from the rafters and landed right in front of her.

"Hello Lucy." He smiled. Lucy was about to make a smart remark but she lost it when she realized he was shirtless. Lucy felt her heart skip a beat as she tilted her head to the side slightly and stared at Natsu.

"I'm preparing for the brawl with that ice princess. Lucy do you like what you see?" He teased. Lucy raised one finger and opened her mouth before she looked up at the ceiling and back at Natsu .

Lucy reminded herself she needs to stop him and disturb his mission on all cause." You doing work out. I didn't notice that."

"I'm pretty sure you already noticed my shirtless state." He said waving his hand and motioning to his perfect body. Lucy nodded mutely as he got onto the floor.

"Now what are you doing?" Lucy questioned.

"Well," he stated sitting on the floor and propping himself up with his arms behind him, "I was going to do some push ups but now that you're here I don't think I will."

"Why?" Lucy asked with a smile. And loved the way his voice held mischievous seductive manner.

"Because it will drive you crazy." He said with a cocky wink. Lucy rolled her eyes and snorted as she sat down on bed as she watch him.

"Try me." Lucy teased. Natsu's eyes sparkled mischievously before he gave her his usual smirk.

"My pleasure." He gave her toothy smirk.

Lucy remember the time she first met him. Her world changed. He gave her hope, reason and family she never had before. She was glad about that salamander incident. Natsu nearly died many time to save her and other friends. And during the fight with Acnologia he never stepped back.

She was feeling something from there. Something changed during that time when they were in Crocas for game and he bought her whole sakura tree. He turned her world with amusement and happiness.

Unknowingly her world revolves around Natsu as well. But she don't know how he feels about her. She hopes he will return something back.

"Earth to Lucy." she heard Natsu say. She blinked and focused her eyes in on Natsu who was still sitting on the floor. His pink hairs disheveled sexily.

"What?" she asked as she shook her head slightly.

"You just spaced out on me Luce."

"Sorry." she said as she began to play with the sheets on bed. "Do you want me to count?" Lucy asked cheekily as she laid down on her stomach and propped her head up with her arm so she could watch Natsu doing push ups.

"Sure, why not?" Natsu said moving on the floor and getting into plank position.

"Ready?" Lucy asked. Natsu nodded. "Alright, go." Lucy couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of this situation; even a simple work out session can be something else. She needs to disturb him and it her advantage too.

Well there is hot dragon slayer doing crunches and push ups. What a girl need more than seeing those delicious abs and hard muscles.

Natsu started doing push-ups effortlessly, up, down, up, down, up, down, up, down. "Five…six…seven…eight." Lucy mumbled under her breath as she watched his muscles contract and relax over and over. She didn't even realize she was biting her lip until her nerves started to register a small amount of pain.

Kami Natsu was ripped. Dam his perfection. "Twenty-one…twenty-two…twenty-three." Lucy continued to count.

"So how was your day?"

"Fine. Yours?"

"Can't complain. Kind of boring because you weren't here, but besides that it was fine and then ice queen challenges me and vam we are here." He said evenly as if they were just talking and he wasn't doing continuous push-ups.

"You just hit fifty." Lucy said.

"You do know that this is going to go for a while, right? I've gone over three hundred before." He gloated.

"I'll take that challenge. If I can stop you before three hundred, what will you do?"

"I will do whatever you want me to do, but if I win you have to do what I say." Lucy challenged him. And he challenge her back.

This was her opportunity to stop him.

"Seventy." Lucy said.

"You better hurry up then." He teased. Lucy hopped off of the bed and gazed around the room before her eyes landed on his bookshelves. She picked up four or five heavy book and placed them on the ground next to Natsu before she went back to get more. "Books, really? You are so old school." He scoffed. "Oh, and by the way, ninety." He said taking her place as the counter.

"I've got the power Natsu, for all I know you could just get tired and stop at two hundred."

"Sure, but do you really want to take the chance?" He asked as Lucy piled heavy book after heavy book onto his back. "One hundred and ten." He said after she finished putting the books on his back. It must have been at least fifty pounds and the new weight didn't even faze him. "Wait, did you do something?"

"Shut up."Lucy laughed. "It's not my fault that you are a big-bad dragon slayer that just happens to be ripped."

"So, are you saying that if I wasn't a dragon slayer I couldn't so this?"

"No…"

"Sure." Natsu scoffed. Lucy looked around the room for something else heavy that she could at least lift, but she saw nothing.

"By the way, one hundred and seventy Lucy." He teased her. Lucy frowned and sat down in front of Natsu.

"Hello." Natsu smiled knowing he was winning as he pushed himself up and then went back down.

"Hi. Are you ticklish?" Lucy asked with a smirk.

"Why would I tell you if I was?"

"Because deep down you want me to win." Lucy said patting his head and ruffling his soft pink hairs. Natsu pushed himself back up and rolled his eyes at her.

"Sure I do." He mocked. "Two hundred, only one hundred to go. Better hurry up and think of something Luce."

Lucy let out a growl of agitation as she collapsed onto her back; she didn't want Natsu to win. She has promised Juvia to keep Gray safe from Natsu. She needs to stop him at all cause. Lucy wracked her brain to try and find something heavy enough to stop him but she was drawing a blank.

Suddenly she had a brilliant idea. She smiled to herself as she stood up, walked over to Natsu and sat down next to him as she began to remove the books from his back.

"What are you doing Lucy?" Natsu asked. She could tell he was getting a bit more tired but he would never admit it.

"You'll see." she said as she pushed all the books out of the way.

"You've already put books on my back and tried to find out if you could tickle me into submission, I don't think there is much else you can do." Natsu laughed. "I am so going to win. Two hundred and fifty." He announced. Only fifty more to go.

"You'd be surprised." Lucy whispered softly. "Hey, can you slow do a bit?" she asked sweetly.

"Why?" Natsu asked. Sne could hear the skepticism and wonder in his voice.

"Just do it." Lucy snapped.

"Fine." Natsu said slowing his pace just slightly. Lucy kneeled down next to him and placed her hand on the middle of his back as she lightly slid it to his shoulder. She could hear a soft moan escape his lips at the light touch. Lucy bit her lip as she pulled her hair behind her ear and she slung one arm around his shoulder and the other under is arm. Once there she clamped her fingers together in the middle of this chest before she pulled her legs up to rest on his.

"What are you doing?" Natsu asked in astonishment not believing she just crawled onto his back as he almost fell over.

"Adding a bit of extra weight and being distracting." Lucy giggled as she laid her head on his shoulder and just relaxed to the smooth up and down motion of Natsu doing his push-ups. She could feel his powerful muscles rippling underneath her touch and it was super sexy.

"Lucy , I know almost all girls think that they are fat, but you are not that heavy even you got pretty awesome curves." Lucy smiled into his back and held back a small giggle.

"Thank you, but I already know that you are weirdly crazy about my boobs all the time."

"Then why are you clinging to my back like a baby monkey may I ask?"

"To be distracting." Lucy whispered. As she pressed her chest to his back. Only thin layer of low cut shirt between them.

"How are you going to b-" Natsu stopped talking the second her lips touched his shoulder. And her body was pressed to his.

"I thought so." Lucy mumbled continuing to kiss her way along his shoulder to the back of his neck. She felt Natsu shudder at the touch.

"You suck." He mumbled hoarsely.

"Sure I do. You love it but you hate that I have this affect on you." she whispered in his ear as she trailed kisses from his ear, up his neck to his shoulder blades. She did not care what he gonna think about her. But she is just stopping him for Gray and Juvia right?

"Two hundred and seventy-five only twenty five more to go." He whispered weakly.

"Hmmm, that's nice." Lucy whispered running one of her hands that was clamped on his chest along his abs. She did it to feel every dip and well formed plain along his toned stomach and chest. In the process Natsu let out a moan and shook his head trying to stay strong. Lucy smiled and decided now was time to go in for the kill.

"Two hundred and eighty two." He hissed through clenched teeth. She giggled and kissed her way back to his ear were she bit down lightly while sucking in his earlobe slowly.

It was slowly burning them with desire and temperature was increased between them.

"Time for you to lose." Lucy whispered as she kissed her way from his ear to his neck where she bit him lightly with her blunt teeth and began to gently suck. Natsu let out a hoarse moan and she felt him relax under her soft touch.

"Oh hell with it." Natsu said as he shiver her over to the bed and pinned her down by her shoulders. She let out a breath and open her eyes to meet his own onyx ones. With one hand she gently caressed his cheek while with the other. She intertwined their fingers.

"I won." Lucy laughed as she stared up into His beautiful onyx eyes.

"Yes, you did. But I have to say you made it impossible for me to not stop." He whispered trailing his fingers along the length of her cheek. Lucy smiled and grabbed his hand as she gave his palm a soft kiss.

"I wanted you to stop so I could make you do what I wanted."

"So since you won, what would you like me to do?" Natsu asked with a smile as he began to kiss her along her neck. Lucy closed her eyes and let out a content sigh.

"Not to brawl Gray because I promise Juvia." she mumbled softly as she wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck pulling him closer.

"Well that's good," he whispered, "because if I won we would have ended up in the same exact place I can whip Gray's ass some other day when he will be ok."

"I already knew that, that's why I challenged you. It was a win win for both of us." Lucy said running her hands across his absolutely ripped chest.

"You played me." Natsu said pulling away from her neck and moving some of her stray hairs away from her face. She smiled and pulled his lips to hers before replying.

"Are you complaining Mr. Slayer?" she giggled .

"Not at all." Natsu smirked as he captured her lips with his once again. Whatever they were, boyfriend and girlfriend, or just really good friends, why ruin a good thing with labels? We were happy and in love so what more did we really need?

**_In the guildhall_**..

Gray was lying in the bed when his eyes flutter open. He saw Juvia was sitting there smiling.

"What happened?" He asked confusedly.

"Just rest well my darling Gray I'll take care of it.

X_X

_Five hours ago._

_When Juvia saw Gray challenged Natsu. Juvia had to stop both of them form fighting. She followed Natsu._

_" Natsu wait." she called him.._

_"What is it?" He asked as he put his glass in the counter after finishing his lava drink._

_"I heard Lucy is going to meet a guy today." she tried to coax him. And it worked suddenly he stopped._

_"What kind of guy?" his voice was low but deathly._

_"Well she said she needs to be serious about her life so maybe she is thinking about this guy some serious chance. I would suggest you must stop her before its too late." she smiled at him innocently._

_"Thanks Juvia you saved the day. Tell ice princess I'll beat his ass next day. Gotta go something to do." He dashed off the hall._

_"Oh you can never defeat my darling is winner always." she smiled devilishly._

_She can fix those two and love rival will be off her back. _

X_X

"Why are you smiling Juvia." Gray didn't liked the creepy look in her face.

" Well Juvia can tell if you give me a kiss my darling." She aimed for his lips.

Mira, Erza and Cana were playing blackjack when they heard Gray scream from healing room.

"I guess Juvia is taking care of him." Erza said with smile.

"And he is strong enough to scream too."

Suddenly they noticed Happy walking with tons of fish in his hands.

"Where is Natsu and Lucy? Happy?" Mira question.

"Don't know I came here directly because I know Lucy is pathetic in fishing and she will snatch all of it." He said as he munching in a fresh fish and putting for Carla away.

Better than they knew about two couples blooming under the same sky with their odd partners. But made for them.

X_X

**_A/n:it was just random I went all old school with putting Juvia here. And hope you got the glimpse of her little devil brain here. Well there you go Nalu with little Gruvia.read and tell me if you liked it. xoxo_**


End file.
